The invention relates generally to monitoring and protection systems, and to techniques for remotely interfacing with such systems. More particularly, the invention relates to dynamic condition monitoring systems, such as for rotating equipment, in which web-accessible parameters, configurations, and so forth may be provided directly from monitors coupled to sensors for monitoring dynamic conditions in a machine system.
A wide range of applications exist for monitors and protection systems for machine systems used in industrial, processing and other environments. In the area of dynamic parameter or condition monitoring, moving machinery is often instrumented with various sensors and transducers which detect physical conditions of machinery and generate signals representative of the conditions. The sensors may detect conditions such as movement, position, speed, vibration, temperature, and so forth. In dynamic condition monitoring systems, the physical state, movement or trend in movement of specific portions of a machine are of interest. The signals may be processed and utilized to analyze the operating state of the machinery, as well as potential problems with the machinery, as or even before they occur. The parameters may also be used for control functions such as for regulating speeds, maintaining work flows, and so forth. Finally, protection functions may also be implemented based upon sensed conditions, such as to avoid damage or other unwanted conditions in the machine system.
One of the many constraints in the design and application of such systems is the access to sensed or analyzed conditions, parameter settings, programming, alarm settings, configuration data, and other monitoring and control aspects that may be stored in distributed monitors. Such distributed monitors have been developed and work extremely well when networked with one another via conventional network media or wirelessly. However, remote monitoring and configuration of the monitoring equipment is often a challenge. In some environments, certain data may be downloaded to or uploaded from remote monitors, or programming at the monitor itself may be required. Such programming may be difficult when the monitors are installed in existing factories or difficult-to-access settings. While some monitoring systems may permit access to some settings and remote configuration of monitors, these generally rely upon properly network extensions and involve file transfers in a manner that could still be improved upon.
A similar difficulty arises from the need to monitor or be alerted of abnormalities in machine systems as they arrive. For example, vibration monitoring may provide highly important information as to the good operating state of equipment, or conversely, of the need to service or even shut down the equipment. Current systems provide a limited ability to perform remote alarm or messaging, but further improvement is much needed.
In summary, there is a significant need in the field of dynamic condition monitoring for improved techniques for accessing information in distributed monitors, and programming or configuring such monitors from a remote location.